marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamora
Gamora is a Zehoberi member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude At some point in her life, she was adopted by Thanos who took her under his wing, she trained as a Galaxy-Class assassin alongside her adopted sister the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the Orb for Thanos, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic After she got herself into a fight on a Casino, she met with a hologram of The Collector who tasked her to find The Orb and bring it to him. Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora is an orphan from an alien world who was raised by the mysterious Thanos to become the perfect weapon. As Thanos’ personal assassin, Gamora has earned a reputation as a formidable warrior. Gamora now seeks redemption for her past crimes. Character traits ''To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships *Star-Lord - Teammate and leader. *Drax the Destroyer - Teammate. *Groot - Teammate. *Rocket Raccoon - Teammate. *Thanos - Adoptive father and former master. *Ronan - Ally turned enemy. *Nebula - Adopted sister turned enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Zoe Saldana *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Before Zoe Saldana was cast Gamora, Olivia Wilde turned down the role, while Gina Carano, Rachel Nichols and Adrianne Palicki auditioned. *Saldana was in make up rather than CGI or motion capture. Trivia *Gamora wore Star-Lord's helmet which was a reference from the comics where Gamora toke over as leader. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Gamora subject.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Starlord and Gamora with an Infinity Stone.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Gamora Backshot.png Starlordwithasupergun.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png GamorandRocket.png GamoraandNebula.png Gamorareachingout.png Gamora'sback.png Gamora'sGun.png Gamora'sReflection.png StarlordandGamora.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Gamora Green Energy.png Gamorapose.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png GamorainPrison.png Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg Gamorafrogposition.png NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy TRC1100 COMP V044.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0640 comp v017.1029.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0270 comp v026 grade vf02.1052.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Poster - Gamora.jpg Gamora-5-590x373.jpg|Early Concept Art. Gamora Concept Art.png|Concept Art. Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png Gamora Promo Art Decor II.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Gamora GOTG UK Poster.jpg Gamora Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora|Meet Gamora }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Assassins Category:Criminals